


Plus One

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Espionage, Fake Marriage, For a dumb idea this got pretty sad at the end ngl, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Philanthropy + Raiden + gimmicky spy movie tropes, Poisoning, Unfortunate use of heteronormativity for the sake of a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: “After you’ve completed the mission, call Mei Ling to get you. She’ll be waiting nearby with the car and will take you back to the hotel where I’ll pick you two up in the morning. Remember, these aren’t a bunch of clerical workers who spend their days in a cubicle. They are government employees who probably have some insight that they may be under threat due to the Metal Gear. Snake, do your best to keep up a conversation. You should be able to handle that. Use a little charm if you have to.”“I won’t use too much - a married man has to keep up appearances, even when he’s off the clock.” Looking over from his seat, Raiden gives Snake the most grimacing frown he can muster; Otacon clears his throat and continues.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> cleaning out drafts.

“ _Unbelievable_ ,” Raiden remarks with a scoff.

“Listen, kid - better you than me.”

“Otacon couldn’t do it?”

“No.” Blowing smoke from his nostrils, Snake taps the ash off his cigarette - third one this evening. “Too lanky. You’re a little...” Looking from the corner of his eye, Snake gives Raiden a quick look over before pulling another drag, “too _built_ for my preference, but we can pull it off.”

“Oh, okay, sure. Force the little guy to wear a dress - ha ha _,_ _very_ funny,” he grumbles out.

“Would you have preferred I called up Rosemary?”

“Hah!” Crossing his arms, Raiden peers down the street, the warm sunset reflecting off the windows of nondescript office buildings. “She wouldn’t give you the time of day.”

“Harsh,” though he doesn’t sound very offended by it. With a small roll of his eyes, Raiden turns when he hears Snake shuffle for his carton of cigarettes.

“Can I have one?” After hesitating for a moment, Snake nods and pulls out two, Raiden holding his tongue from commenting on the habit and allows the other to offer his flame. Exhaling in unison, Snake checks his watch before pocketing his pack.

“Let’s go over this again.”

“Okay. My name is Annika, a 30-year-old Ukrainian _woman_ ,” he emphasizes bitterly. “We’ve been married five years and have a daughter... What should we name her?”

“Your kid, you can pick.”

“Nadia,” Raiden concludes after a moment. 

“Sounds good. You’re fluent in Ukrainian and in the off chance someone there speaks the language or any similar dialects, Nastasha will also be monitoring the conversation and participating in the mission from afar. If you need help with anything, call her.” Raiden nods once, rolling the butt between his fingers. “Use her sparingly, we don’t need to play it up. Make it natural.”

“Got it.”

“They’ll know me as James Huxton, the new hire. You and I moved to Goldsboro when I transferred over here. New to the area, you’re still seeking employment. Be nice, listen to anyone’s inevitable suggestion. We’re here to make some friends for the night.” Pinching off the cigarette between his fingers, Snake discards the butt into the carton and dials Otacon’s frequency, giving him the okay. A few minutes later Mei Ling pulls up to the curb, their designated meeting spot a couple blocks away from the hotel they had booked. 

“Nice Benz,” Snake compliments as he slides into the back, wary of his suit. “How’d you manage this?”

“Funds,” she replies with a smile. “Everyone agreed to it, and you two must have a nice looking car.”

“To go along with a nice looking chauffeur.” Readjusting the rear view mirror to give Snake an unamused look, she then turns her attention to Raiden.

“Are you ready, Raiden?”

“I think so. Let’s go over the mission plan one more time.” 

“Okay,” Otacon’s voice comes in, head of the current Codec server he was hosting. “This is an office party in celebration of a new collaboration - the unveiling of a Metal Gear prototype. My sources say it’s unfinished, but we need to stop it before production goes any further. Security camera footage from earlier today showed eight armored trucks fitted with a local bank’s branch logo unloading some sort of cargo at the bay.”

“Eight doesn’t seem like a lot for a Metal Gear,” Raiden notes, readjusting his skirt.

“But that’s an excessive amount for a bank to deliver to a banquet hall. I’ll send you some of the photos I’ve gotten, but there’s nothing very conclusive about it. That’s why I need you, Raiden, to get to the basement and see what’s down there.”

“Same day delivery is a little reckless, don’t you think?”

“Lowers the risk of sabotage by minimizing the opportunities. The place will probably be crawling with guards. If that is an issue, I’ve given you both tranq guns. You are _not_ to kill anyone, got it?”

“And if there is a Metal Gear, then what?”

“Then we’ll have to return at a time that’s not so crowded and destroy it. Also, Raiden - if you have the time, try and gather any names or paperwork we could use to our advantage. Snake, please confirm the security camera locations for future reference. I’ve marked on your maps what I’ve figured out so far, but I can’t guarantee how accurate it is.”

“Got it.”

“After you’ve completed the mission, call Mei Ling to get you. She’ll be waiting nearby with the car and will take you back to the hotel where I’ll pick you two up in the morning. Remember, these aren’t a bunch of clerical workers who spend their days in a cubicle. They are government employees who probably have some insight that they may be under threat due to the Metal Gear. Snake, do your best to keep up a conversation. You should be able to handle that. Use a little charm if you have to.” 

“I won’t use too much - a married man has to keep up appearances, even when he’s off the clock.” Looking over from his seat, Raiden gives Snake the most grimacing frown he can muster; Otacon clears his throat and continues.

“If anyone asks, you work for HR and were invited because of two of your coworkers: Samuel Leroy and Madison Burke, the two of them having created the portfolio on improvising the company’s social media platform at last semester’s corporate conference. You transferred in two weeks ago from the Raleigh office to work on their current project, which I briefed you on earlier. I doubt they have every employee memorized - especially in an office of that size, let alone the HR department - but they do have the resources to look you up, if need be. Avoid photographs at all costs. We need you both in and out, preferably before the unveiling.

“Also, if you happen to catch wind of discussion regarding Metal Gear, try to ask without seeming oblivious to it. Raiden, maybe, but James must’ve heard something somewhere, regardless of how new he is. Gauge the conversation on how you should approach the topic but try to figure out why some government office in North Carolina needs a bipedal war machine.”

“Did you catch all of that?” Nastasha asks, Raiden quickly nodding. “Raiden, when you great people, you can tell them _dobroho vechora_ , but do not over use it or it may seem fake.”

“ _Dobroho vechora_... Okay. Do I need an accent?”

“Subtly. Like Nastasha said, don’t make it look fake.” Adjusting his tie for the umpeenth time, Snake’s fingers twitch for another cigarette.

“So then do _you_ speak Ukrainian?”

“No, but Nastasha does. She’ll be our guide. Don’t sweat the small stuff, kid.”

“Oh, but you have to remember all these minute things?”

“I’m the one conversing so you can sneak around.”

“Okay, okay. _Dobroho vechora_.”

Pulling into a parking lot down the street from their destination, Mei Ling cuts the engine and turns in her seat.

“Raiden, before you go in, I need to do your makeup. Try to avoid touching your face during the evening.” Slipping out for another cigarette, Mei Ling takes Snake’s spot and pulls Raiden closer to her, rummaging through a purple makeup bag as he wills himself to sit still. Explaining everything she does beforehand, Mei Ling does a very brief makeover, then sits back and admires her work.

“Would you like to see?”

“No, I’d rather not,” he groans, already wanting to rub at his lips. “Thanks, Mei Ling. I trust you did a good job.”

Taking back his original seat, Snake gives Raiden a low whistle. “Not bad. The contour was a good idea.” 

“Let’s go,” and Mei Ling heads back on the road.

Pulling up to the curb at the end of the block, Mei Ling puts the car in park and gives the duo another look over, sending them off with a firm good luck and a few words of inspiration before driving to her waiting point. 

“The dress looks nice,” Snake comments on their brief walk, “I think the cardigan helps your muscles look inconspicuous. Try not to take it off.”

“Mm. I hope they have food,” the younger interjects, “I’m starving.”

Stopping abruptly, Snake grabs Raiden’s elbow and pulls him to a halt.

“I just realized we don’t have wedding rings.” Staring blankly at Snake and then down to his hand, Raiden groans and throws his head back in exasperation.

“Let’s just say we’re not married. It’s no one’s business, anyway. Nosy asses.”

“ _Language_ ,” Snake warns lightly. “Be on your best behavior.” Rolling his eyes, Raiden starts up the path to the hall, Snake grabbing the door and ushering the other inside, as a proper gentleman should.

“Good evening,” he greets the security guard stationed in the front lobby.

“Evenin’ folks. Are you here for the Ives group?” Snake nods. “Can I see your ID?”

“Of course.” Procuring his wallet and presenting a premade office ID, the guard merely glances it over and nods in approval.

“And this is your plus one?”

“Yes, this is my wife, Annika.”

“Evenin’ ma’am. If you don’t mind me checkin’ your bag, then I can send youse on your way.” Patting down his pockets, James looks over at Annika, who opens her purse for the guard, who peeks in, tips his hat and gives them the go ahead.

“The party is just down the hall, can’t miss it.”

“Thank you, and have a good night.” Taking his wife’s hand in his, James leads them down the hall and ducks to the right.

“Here’s the plan,” James begins, taking Annika’s purse and popping the false bottom, securing the silencer on an M9, checking the magazine before locking it back in place. “We go in, mingle a little. Make ourselves known enough to blend in. When I give the signal, you feign a headache and excuse yourself to the ladies room. If someone offers you acetaminophen, decline. You’re allergic. Make sure someone sees you enter the women’s restroom. When you get the chance, ditch the heels somewhere and take the emergency stairs to the second level basement. Do what you need but make it snappy and come back before they unveil anything.”

“Okay,” Annika says, “as long as I don’t have to make any boring small talk.” Patting his partner on the back, James leads the way to the commotion of a party.

The first words they hear come from a waiter, crisp white shirt tucked into black slacks with a tray of champagne in slim glasses, offering the couple a drink. Taking two, James thanks the server before taking a sip and handing the other to Annika.

“Are we allowed to drink on the mission?” She questions, narrowing her eyes and swirling her drink. 

“It’s a social thing. If you think it’ll impair your mobility, then don’t.” Muttering something under her breath, she takes a sip regardless.

“Good evening!” Greets a stout man in a suit, shaking James’ free hand with his two. “How are you?”

“Just fine, and you?”

“Never better!” Offering his hand to Annika, her hesitantly extended palm is engulfed in a pair of sweaty hands, the man shaking enthusiastically. “And what is your name, my dear?” 

“Annika Huxton.”

“Oh yes yes that’s right! Ol’ Huxton here has told me a lot about you, but you’re much more beautiful than the pictures” Sharing a laugh, James loops his arm around his wife’s waist, pulling her to his side.

“I was lucky enough to snag her, don’t try and sweep her from under me!” With a booming laugh, the man pats James on the arm and tells the couple to enjoy themselves - _but not too much!_ \- and hopefully he’ll catch them around before he departs and heads back to the bulk of the crowd.

“He completely bullshitted that,” Annika notes in awe, stepping away from James’ side, who scratches at a nick under his jaw.

“Hopefully a lot of them are as naive as that.” Taking another sip of his drink, James laces his fingers with Annika’s, who flinches.

“Has no one held your hand before?”

“No, you’re very just aggressive when you do things.”

“Is that so,” idly twirling the stem of his glass between his fingers, he waits for Annika to finish hers before passing the empty glasses to a different waiter, then leads his wife towards the crowd.

“So,” Otacon says, “I just want to remind you two that we’ll be monitoring your activity.”

“Are you jealous I’m holding her hand?” Snake quips, Mei Ling stifling a laugh from her end of the call.

“Be serious, Snake. This is the first time we’ve done a mission in such a public setting, so we need extra eyes on the situation at all times. I’m not trying to discredit Raiden’s experience, but Philanthropy is taking a _lot_ or risks on this. Please don’t fuck it up.”

“Yes _dear_.”

“Snake,” the tone of Otacon’s voice is tired, already exhausted from setting up this mission alone. “We’re all counting on you two.” With that, he ends his call, James looking back at Annika and offering some type of reassuring smile.

“I can let go of your hand, if you want,” he whispers, Annika giving an indifferent response of a shrug. 

“Let’s do this,” she mouths, awkwardly tightening her grip as James begins his role of saying hello to people who are only miniscule in the grand scheme of the night’s plan.

* * *

“James, was it?” A woman asks, a low cut dress framed by her long blond hair. “How are you liking the office so far?”

“Nicer than the one I transferred out of. People here are much friendlier.”

“Well, we’re glad to hear that!” Comes the voice of a man taller than James, sticking his hand out for a handshake. “I’m Mark Ives, I don’t recall if we’ve met before.”

“You were on the interviewing committee, weren’t you?” James allows Mark to control the handshake, immediately establishing his dominance over the other. 

“Oh, yes, that must’ve been it. It was a phone call, wasn’t it?”

“Brandi Cox was the one who suggested I relocate to this office.”

“How is Brandi? She remarried recently, didn’t she?”

“Yes, but I couldn’t go, unfortunately. I hope she wasn’t so mad she would’ve moved me out of Raleigh!” Mark laughs, giving a knowing nod.

“She sure can seem that way, but I’m sure she meant well. We’re glad to have you here, and if you got her approval I know we can rely on you. I have to go say hi to some other people, but you take care, all right? And make sure you keep an eye on your wife, okay?” Winking, Mark pats James’ shoulder before walking away, immediately striking up another conversation. At some point the blond had left, leaving James and Annika alone for a moment to catch their breath. 

“All these guys hitting on me is a little weird,” she grimaces, sipping from another champagne glass. 

“We’ll talk to one more person before you can leave. Have you eaten anything?”

“No, I didn’t really want to leave and get ambushed by any older guys trying to flirt,” Annika admits, James taking her hand in search of another waiter to offer them food. Cold steak on a slice of bruschetta with goat cheese isn’t exactly the ideal snack, but James insists it’s better than rummaging through rations for something relatively enjoyable, which Annika can’t help but agree on.

Chewing thoughtfully on their appetizer, a woman approaches them with a timid smile.

“Are you new here?” She questions, and James sees her eyes immediately look at his left hand. 

“Yes, transferred in a couple weeks ago. Pleasure to meet you,” shaking her hand, she moves a piece of curly red hair behind her ear and tucks it into a bobby pin keeping her hair back. “The name’s James Huxton.”

“The pleasure is mine,” she insists. “I’m Madison Burke, I work in HR.” Immediately James freezes, then remembers to smile and nod.

“Is that so?” Hopefully Madison didn’t pick it up, but he responds loudly as he can without seeming suspicious in an attempt to get the attention of his team. Out of his peripheral vision he sees Anika’s eyes dart between his and her purse, carrying her tranq gun, implying they need to take her out before she gets cautious of them. Having checked earlier, James knew there wouldn’t be enough ammo to use on an unnecessary civilian.

“What department are you in?”

“Marketing, but I’ve been working partially remotely while trying to finish up a project from Raleigh. It’s been a bit of a hassle but it’s been put into good hands that I feel comfortable entrusting the project with them.” 

“Well, that’s good! I look forward to working with you. Oh,” she turns to Annika as if she’d just noticed her presence, “forgive me for not saying hello.”

“No worries. How do you do?”

“Just fine, thank you. I don’t believe I caught your name, dear.” Talking down to Annika made her lip twitch slightly, James cutting in.

“Madison, this is my sister, Annika. I would have felt bad being by myself, and she’s been kind enough to let me stay with her while I look for a place of my own.”

“Oh, isn’t that sweet!” A wave of relief crosses the woman’s face, putting a hand on James’ arm and lingering a moment too long. “And there is nothing wrong with coming alone; my business partner, who was supposed to be my plus one but he _hates_ parties. Isn’t that just awful?”

“I can’t imagine anyone wouldn’t want to enjoy an evening with you.” From his ear he can hear Otacon clear his throat loudly. A rosy pink touches Madison’s cheeks, exhaling a small laugh. “Next time you need a guest, I would _love_ to be there with you.”

“You’re still new to the area, aren’t you? I know a very good restaurant if you’re ever interested.” Otacon, once again, clears his throat, a little more aggressively.

“You’ll have to tell me about it. Feel free to stop by my area Monday, but my cubicle isn’t fully set up, so you’ll have to excuse the mess.”

“That’s just how marketing is,” she laughs. 

“So it’s a date then?” Before Madison can respond Annika clears her throat.

“I hate to interrupt, but I wanted to let you know I’m going to use the ladies room. Please excuse me.”

“Do you know where it is?” James asks, Annika sheepishly looking in Madison’s direction.

“I do not. Would you mind showing me?”

“Of course! James, I hope to see you again soon.”

“Wouldn’t imagine it any other way.” With a small wave, Madison begins leading the way for Annika, James seeking another waiter for another drink.

“ _I won’t use too much charm,_ he says. _A married man has to keep up appearances_ , he says.” Mumbling under his breath, Otacon scoffs.

“Are you _really_ that jealous?” Snake asks, then flags down another tray of champagne. “We didn’t plan for her to be here - luckily Leroy isn’t here. I did what I could. We just have to make sure she doesn’t mention me to anyone.”

“I know this is a one time thing, but we can’t have inconsistencies in our stories. If anyone else who had talked to you mentions it and people find out you’re not a real employee, it could go downhill fast. I need you to keep an eye on her. From _afar,_ preferably.”

“You are so jealous,” Nastasha sighs. “You cannot let your personal feelings interfere with this mission, either. Raiden is starting his part of the plan and Snake you have to make sure no one notices your faulty story until he returns."

“How’re you doing, Raiden?”

“Uh,” Raiden blurts, the attention having been off of him for a moment. “Hold on.” 

“Otacon, what is he up to?” Snake asks, Raiden hissing between his teeth.

“If you must know, I’m using the restroom,” and his codec cuts out for privacy. The four other members of Philanthropy wait patiently for an update, and when Raiden comes back to the call his voice echoes in a narrow space.

“Madison walked with me to the bathroom and it was empty. I tranq’d her and put her in the closet.”

“Jeez, Raiden. That’s a little excessive, don’t you think?”

“It keeps her from talking, and if she came alone because her coworker didn’t want to come means she probably wasn’t very liked and the probability someone will be worried is slim.”

“Where are you now?”

“In the vents. I ditched the shoes as well as my purse and the dress.”

“The dress?” Mei Ling asks, incredulous. 

“I’m wearing something underneath,” he assures her. “It’s not the most modest but it’s been worse before. I’ll just have to be extra careful to not get caught.” A beat of silence and the thump of Raiden’s fit hitting the side of the vent, following by a loud sigh. “I ripped the pantyhose.”

“If you can, knock a guard out and take his uniform. Try to keep the bra, at least.”

“Will do. But, uh, until then... Don’t look.” 

“Okay. Change as soon as you can because I need to keep note of your progress.” 

“Got it. I’ll keep in contact.” Raiden’s end goes quiet, but not entirely silent. They all listen to him climb through the vents before deciding he can handle this by himself.

“There’s a bar over near the west wall. I’ll try to see if I can coax any information out of the bartender.” 

“Okay, Snake. I need you both to be extra cautious. Good luck."

* * *

Otacon, Mei Ling and Nastasha listen patiently for any bits of conversation from Snake or struggle from Raiden, and it’s when Snake’s codec mutes that Otacon asks for a progress report. They come in delayed.

“I’m taking a smoke break,” Snake informs. “The bartender told me he wasn’t sure what the event was for, seeing as he was part of the catering company, but he had overheard there was going to be something big within the next hour, according to others who have stopped by for drinks. A collaboration under the Ives’ name but not with the company - some outside source is using their resources. Unsure exactly what that entails or why the barkeeps seems to have found all this out. He said that what he understands it’s something groundbreaking, a first of its kind technology and that the employees don’t seem to exactly understand the project but everyone’s looking forward to it. Asked him if Metal Gear sounded familiar to him but he didn’t.”

“I don’t think you should’ve said it by name before the reveal in the chance that’s not the term they use.”

“It’s still a decent amount of information, Otacon.”

“See if you can pull something out of anyone else, not the second hand regurgitation of information from drunks to a bartender. Raiden, what’s your status?”

“Had a brief encounter with a guard who was smoking on the back stairs but I took care of it. Took his uniform and I’m currently waiting until I can get a good shot on a couple of grunts. The closer I get, the tighter the security. There may really be something down here.”

“You still have the camera I gave you, right?” A long pause. “Raiden?”

“It was in my purse,” he says slowly. “I only grabbed the gun.” Even through the Codec they can hear Otacon exhale heavily behind his hands. 

“Snake, is there any possibility you could help him out?”

“I’d have to sneak into the ladies room.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” comes Otacon’s remark, tapping a pen against his laptop anxiously.

“The vent is in front of the third stall, my stuff about a yard in, to the south,” Raiden instructs. “Madison may or may not be awake and there’s a high probability you’ll run into a stripped down and angry guard somewhere on the way down. I’ll come meet you halfway.” 

“Roger that.”

* * *

Waiting with baited breath, the direct conversation between Snake and Raiden in a stairwell makes the other three members exhale in relief. 

“Can you handle the rest on your own?” 

“Yeah. Sorry.” 

“Don’t do it again. Maybe you need more VR training.” Rolling his eyes, Raiden takes an experimental shot of the stairwell, then pockets the camera in the guard’s pocket. “How are you on ammo?”

“I should be fine. Are you going back to the party?”

“Yes,” Otacon answers.

“Apparently,” Snake says, checking his own gun for ammo. “Good luck, try to get good photos.”

Departing after a helpful pat to the back, Snake takes the stairs back up and through the emergency exit, coming across someone on his way out for a cigarette.

“Is it cold?” The man asks, mouthing around a stick.

“Not too bad,” James says, holding the door open.

“Mm.” Slipping through, James brushes down his suit of any dust he might’ve collected while crawling in the vents. 

Seeking out the bar again, the bartender greets him again and strikes up a conversation about something James only half-listens to, focusing on any sounds that come from Raiden’s end.

“Otacon,” the blonde whispers. “It’s here. It looks like it’s only a model of what the end product would look like, but it looks similar to RAY. Maybe it’s meant to be used offshore.”

“Take as many photos as you can. Don’t worry about trying to send them right now, we can look over them later. Get as much detail as possible. Look for logos.” 

“Understood.”

Something just out of his vision pulls Snake’s attention back to his surroundings. Whiskey on the rocks, a tumbler on a little napkin.

“You’re James Huxton, right?” The bartender asks; James nods and eyes the drink. “Someone bought this for you.”

“Did you catch a name?”

“No, some blond woman. Said you looked lonely and wanted to give you a pick-me-up.” Grunting, he picks up the glass and sniffs it curiously, looking around for the woman in question to no avail. Thanking the young man, he takes a sip and asks for a glass of water.

“Snake,” Raiden’s voice comes through, “I’m coming back up. Currently in the vents but I can see my belongings up ahead. We’ll have to ditch this uniform somewhere. Are you at the bar?” Grunting a response, Raiden takes it as a sign he’s too busy to respond properly. “Mei Ling, how soon can you have a car ready?”

“Ten minutes, tops.”

“Sounds good. Snake, I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

“Snake.” Otacon switches to a private call, voice cutting with something concerning. “I need you to listen to me. Do not respond, act calm. Someone poisoned your drink. I’ve been monitoring your vitals and your blood pressure is rising. I’m sure you can feel it and I need you to stay calm to not worsen it. You need to throw it up immediately. I asked Mei Ling to get a defibrillator so she will take longer than necessary. She’s the only one I told but I’ll let Raiden know once he’s out of the women’s room. Do what you need but you need to act _fast_.” Otacon ends the call, Snake looking at the drink bought for him and then up to the bartender, who is watching him intently. Uncomfortably focused on James’ reaction.

“I didn’t know they served Mickey Finns here,” he mutters, loosening his tie. “Is this a popular drink?”

“Only when I’m tipped a couple hundred,” the guy says, face tense as stone. No remorse. Eyes hard. “Didn’t ask any questions, so don’t ask me anything.” Taking James’ water and pouring it into the sink, he then turns his attention away from James, who stands and walks as briskly as he can in the direction of the bathroom.

“Snake!” Raiden shouts, carrying his heels in his hand, stepping aside as Snake pushes his way through and into the men’s room.

By the time the other has caught up, Snake is forcibly gagging himself in the sink, running the water as high as it will go. Raiden watches for a few seconds before quickly realizing at best Snake is dry heaving. 

“Otacon,” he calls, at a loss of what to do. “He can’t-- I-- Mei Ling, I need you to pull around the back. Drive on the grass. Emergency exit sign. Hurry!” Pulling at Snake’s arm, Raiden pulls him out of the bathroom and towards the exit, glowing bright red at the end of the hall like the light at the end of a tunnel. The thought makes Raiden feel sick, Snake beginning to hyperventilate behind him. “Mei Ling!”

“I’m here!” She calls back, Raiden pushing open the door to see the back door of the Benz flung open, Mei Ling there to help pull Snake to the car, Raiden pulling open his suit as she drives far away enough to not be seen by anyone from the party, let alone the people who poisoned him. They fumble to get the AED kit out, Raiden then hesitating.

“Aren’t you supposed to, uh, trim the chest hair?” Mei Ling looks up, mouth slightly ajar in confusion. 

“I’ve never done this before,” she whispers, the two of them sharing a frantic expression.

“He’s _dying,_ Raiden! Just apply the pads!” Otacon commands via Codec, Nastasha interrupting to inform them to pay no mind to any body hair and walks them through the process. 

“Have you done CPR?” Raiden looks at Mei Ling and then down at Snake, folding his hands and pressing onto Snake’s chest, Mei Ling counting aloud with each pump. Pinching his nose and holding his chin, Raiden breathes into his mouth until Nastasha tells him to apply the pads after wiping off any sweat, which Mei Ling uses her jacket as a makeshift rag. The AED instructs them to deliver a shock, showing no signs of Snake breathing. Attempting CPR again, Nastasha tells them to deliver another shock, Snake jolting alert and then promptly vomiting onto Raiden, who involuntarily screams, Mei Ling letting out the breath she had been holding, wiping away a few fallen tears.

Rolling onto his side, Snake stares blankly at nothing in particular, but when his focus returns he sees Raiden grimacing, very uncomfortably covered in his vomit. 

“Fuck,” is all he says, moving to sit up and exit the car, which Mei Ling helps him out of while Raiden strips from the dress and tosses it out the window. Crouching on the cement, Mei Ling strokes his back in a comforting manner while he attempts to empty his stomach of any poison that may still linger. 

“Otacon,” Raiden taps into the server. “He’s alive, but we need to get him to the hospital.”

“You _know_ we can’t do that,” Otacon responds coldly, voice distant, as if he’s not completely in the current moment. “I’ll get over there as soon as I can to help. Please keep him awake and check his pulse often.” The call cuts out, Raiden walking over, stripped down to his underwear and replaces Mei Ling’s post. He doesn’t say anything, just rubs down his spine and tries to block out the sight, sound and smell and purely focus on Snake’s chest, moving with his labored breaths, showing he’s alive.

“Give him some water and wash that off the ground,” Nastasha instructs, Mei Ling hopping back in the car to run to a local corner store for supplies.

“Snake?” Raiden asks, voice small. “How are you feeling?”

“How does it look like I feel?” He groans, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Like shit.”

“Bingo.” 

“Mei Ling is getting you water. Can you stand?” Though he nods, he still holds firmly onto Raiden’s forearm, pulling himself up and then pressing his weight onto the other. 

“No.”

Unsure of if time had passed that quickly or Mei Ling was that alert in what to get, she pulls back into the lot and hands Snake a water bottle, using another to wash out the mess he had made. After downing the bottle in a minute or less, he throws it back up, making the girl wash it away the best she could.

“Feel better?” 

“Not really, but ‘m not dead.” 

“That’s one way to look at it. Come on, back in the car.” Hobbling Snake over, they lay him across the backseat, using Raiden’s lap to prop his head up, Mei Ling driving them back to their hotel. The three of them sit in the car for a while, making sure Snake is still breathing. Eventually he sits up, steadying himself against the pack of the passenger’s seat, closing his eyes at the cool of the leather.

“Where’s Otacon?” He asks, voice hoarse.

“He’s...” Mei Ling hesitates, furrowing her brow and staring pointedly ahead. “He’ll be coming soon.”

“ _Where’s Otacon_?” Snake rasps, baring his teeth.

“He’s... at the banquet hall,” she concludes, hands gripping the steering wheel. Pounding his fist against the back of the seat, Raiden grabs his shoulders and pulls him back, body more malleable than it should be. 

“Snake, don’t stress yourself out. We can’t go to the ER and Otacon said he’d be here soon. We need to get inside.” Pulling out and driving up to the door, Mei Ling offers her jacket, Raiden tying it around his waist and throws on Snake’s blazer, both drenched in the latter’s sweat while she helps Snake back into his shirt. 

The three of them walk in together, Mei Ling looking the most presentable as she announces ‘what a crazy night!’, the receptionist at the desk averting her eyes in a polite fashion. Fishing out their room keys, they clamor into the elevator and Mei Ling takes Raiden to his room first, though he insists on being in Snake’s room to watch over him. Snake beelines it for the bathroom as soon as they enter his room, Raiden stripping from his new outfit and wraps himself in a blanket he pulls off the bed, sitting in the lounge chair. For a moment they sit in silence before Mei Ling asks Raiden to check on Snake, feeling as if that was a little too personal for her to barge in on. The two of them converse for a while, Mei Ling calling Nastasha to thank her for her help and asking for advice on any possible scenarios, though the elder feels as though Snake should be fine from now on. No matter how many times she tries, Otacon does not respond, Mei Ling sitting in the desk chair and almost immediately falls asleep.

Loud footsteps of Raiden helping Snake into bed wake her up, noting Snake had now changed and Raiden had loosely thrown on a bathrobe. Fitting him into bed, Raiden sat on the edge and held his fingers against his wrist, feeling it even out as he fell asleep. Looking over to Mei Ling, he lets out a long sigh before standing.

“He’s okay. Otacon has the extra set of keys to our rooms. I don’t know why he’s there but I trust him.”

“Are you going to be okay, Raiden?”

“Yeah. Going to bed. You?”

“I have to pick Otacon up when he’s ready. I don’t exactly know why he’s there, either.” With a voiceless ‘okay’, Raiden motions for Mei Ling to leave the room, turning out the lights and closing the door. 

“Good night, thanks for helping me with Snake.”

“Of course. It was good to see you again.”

“Same to you. I like the haircut.” With a wave of his hand, Raiden then slips into his room, closing the door a little harshly but she decides he’s just exhausted and heads back towards the elevator, trying Otacon one more time.

* * *

“Hey,” Otacon whispers, gently trailing the back of his fingers down Snake’s cheek. “Snake, it’s me. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” he groans, mouth dry, eyes shut but forehead creased in discomfort. “How’s Raiden?”

“Fine, he’s still sleeping.”

“Did you figure out what they poisoned me with?”

“I found traces of foxglove in your system.” Cracking open one eye, Snake stares at him.

“The _plant_?”

“Yes. Foxglove is a strain of digitalis, which is used as cardiac glycosides. In larger doses, however, it can trigger symptoms similar to cardiac arrest, so I needed you out as soon as possible before anything worse could’ve happened. However, I heard it did get pretty bad.” Offering a weak smile, Otacon cups Snake’s cheek and brushes his thumb against the stubble. Inhaling, Snake puts a hand over his chest and heaves.

“Did Raiden break a rib or something?”

“I hope not,” Otacon says, pulling up the hem of Snake’s shirt to inspect any bruises. “I’m going to touch you. Let me know if anything hurts.” Applying a decent amount of pressure around Snake’s abdomen, he tries to gauge his reactions. “Do you feel _anything_?”

“Your sweaty hands.” Retracting his arms and sitting back, Otacon adjusts his glasses and frowns. “No, I think I’m just sore from laying like this or from the car.”

“That’s possible. Do you want to take a bath? That might help.”

“I could use some water first.”

“You’re probably dehydrated. I wasn’t there, Raiden was asleep and Mei Ling didn’t offer much but when I got here I had to try and confirm the toxins were out of your system, but apparently you don’t remember that.” Looking down at his hands - specifically his fingers - Snake nods and slowly sits up. 

“I remember getting sick again but everything hurt too much to focus. Glad to know you were there, though. You saved my life.” 

“Oh, please, it was a group effort. You should really be thanking Mei Ling for being on the scene and Nastasha for walking them through it.”

“Right, but you’re the only one I can thank like this,” he mumbles as he hooks an arm around Otacon’s neck, pulling him down to the bed and kisses him. Laughing through his nose, Otacon tries to scramble away, telling Snake he has terrible morning breath.

“I almost died last night and you woke me up just to make me vomit. I think you can handle some morning breath.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can repay me _after_ you clean up.” Pushing his way out of Snake’s arms, he brushes away a few sweaty stray hairs that clung to Snake’s temples and smiles. “Take a bath, I’ll go check on Raiden and then bring you some food. Do you need anything else?”

“Some painkillers and a nap with you in my arms.” Rolling his eyes, Otacon helps Snake stand, stretching and earning a very satisfying pop of his back. “We should add drug resistance training to our requirements, as well as starting foxglove and any potential poisons.”

“I’ll have Nastasha look into that. Do you have any requests for a meal?”

“Meat. Any kind of protein would be nice. Doesn’t matter as long as it’s not greasy. Do you think we’ll have time to move out before check out?” Checking his watch, Otacon pouts his lip in thought. 

“Maybe we should eat on the road. I’m going to wake Raiden up, you clean up.” Moving towards the door, Otacon pauses. “Call me if you need anything, okay? I love you, Snake.”

“I love you too, Hal.” With a purposefully sloppy kiss to Otacon’s cheek, Snake shuffles into the bathroom, loudly groaning upon seeing his reflection. Sneaking out, Otacon knocks on Raiden’s room, waiting for a response. Nothing. Unlocking the door and letting himself in, he notes the shower is running.

“Raiden?” He asks, knocking on the bathroom door. “How’re you doing?”

Opening it slightly, Raiden peeks through with smeared makeup and a toothbrush in his mouth. As if that answered anything, he then shuts himself back into the bathroom to finish his task, then opens the door again.

“Could be better. Using the steam to clear my head.”

“Sure. Don’t get lightheaded and fall or anything.”

“I’ll try. How’s Snake?”

“Also could be better. I’ll catch you up on everything later. Are you hungry?”

Raiden nods. “I feel like all my energy has been drained.”

“You had a really stressful day yesterday. I’m going to go get food, but then we’ll have to leave shortly after I get back. You can eat in the car. After your shower start packing your things up.”

“Mmkay,” Raiden mumbles, closing the door as a way to end their conversation. 

* * *

“So,” Snake starts between mouthfuls of a burger, “why were you at the party and why didn’t you tell us?” Looking back through the rearview mirror, Otacon mulls over his words.

“I didn’t trust you two on the mission alone.”

“Damn,” Raiden mumbles, gnawing on an ice cube. 

“Snake was keeping company while Raiden went to take photos of the Metal Gear and I was tapping into their files on site.”

“Why didn’t you come help?” The disappointed tone of Snake’s voice makes Otacon swallow dryly. 

“I’m sorry. I know you guys trusted me and I’m sorry I wasn’t honest. I destroyed their feed before the unveiling. I had to go back and pick up the things Raiden had left - the shoes, the uniform, _the camera_ _again_ and uploaded the photos of Metal Gear to the typical sites. It gained a surprising amount of traction in a short period of time, which generated a few conspiracy theories as to why this company might have needed it. We never got an official answer out of anyone, and I’m still not completely sure why someone would want to poison you or how they knew anything about our mission. Perhaps it was a grudge against you built over night, I really don’t know.” Sipping from his coffee, Otacon cleared his throat. “It was a risky mission and we still have very vital pieces of the puzzle missing, but it helped us learn.”

“What if you had gotten caught and ambushed? Did you have anything to protect yourself with?” His tired eyes with dark bags added to how hurt he sounded, making Otacon’s chest tighten.

“I know this isn’t exactly what you want to hear, but I didn’t. I found a space I was completely hidden and I know I should’ve dropped everything as soon as I saw the spike in your vitals. There’s no excuse for not aiding you, but I hope you can forgive me.”

“I think we need to be more honest with each other. Complete honesty, especially about risky missions.” Snake shifts a little in his seat in the backseat next to Raiden in the jeep Otacon had gotten for them to go back to their current safehouse. “I feel like when I’m on the verge of death _you_ should be there, not cutting off communication because you were going behind our back to try and gain information on your own.” 

Per usual, they were taking frontage roads, Otacon pulling over and turning the car off. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he turns and looks at Raiden.

“Can you drive?” He asks, Raiden sensing the tension in the air and getting out, switching spots with Otacon who immediately pushes the bags of food he had gotten into the passenger seat and draws Snake into his arms, holding him and not saying anything. After a moment Snake wraps his arms around the other’s abdomen, feeling each other breathe while Raiden tried to give them as much privacy as he could.

In the silence Raiden could hear quiet murmuring and then a sniffle, unsure of who it belonged to. Tentatively turning the car back on, he pulled back onto the road and drove as gently as he could manage. After a while Otacon leaned forward and put his hand on Raiden’s shoulder, squeeze before laying back, Snake having fallen asleep. Keeping his eyes straight forward, Raiden focused on the road ahead of them and less on what they were leaving behind, though he knew it would always be there. Snake and Otacon knew that as well, and just held each other, a new understanding of Philanthropy having occurred with a lot of heavy weight they weren’t quite ready to address. 

The stretch ahead of them was undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> i've rewritten this at least four times so sorry if there is some plot point that didn't get finished. there was going to be more but the direction it ended up going wouldn't have fit and it's pretty long as is.
> 
> i hope you liked this, thank you for reading!


End file.
